


Reluctant Goddess

by yuffiehighwind



Series: An Eternity in Cheese Country [42]
Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Dual Identity, Gen, Milwaukee, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuffiehighwind/pseuds/yuffiehighwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deimos tries to boost a fearful Discord's confidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reluctant Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the 'fic series "An Eternity in Cheese Country," and here's why - after they were killed by Callisto and Xena, the souls of Strife, Discord, and Deimos were reincarnated in the late 20th century into three humans named Steve, Veronica, and Dave.

"There's something nerve-wracking about going out there."   
  
"You're just picking up some groceries, Ronni. Big fucking deal."   
  
Veronica bit her lip and hugged her knees closer. Dave patted her back, one eye on his computer screen, the other concerned she'd jump out the window. She was perched right next to the glass, staring down at the street in an unnerving way.   
  
" _You_  go get them."   
  
"What?! I have...stuff...to do." He minimized the web browser before she could see the topless ladies leering out.   
  
"What kind of stuff? You never have 'stuff.' You're unemployed, Deimos."   
  
Ah, she was using real names now.   
  
"I have important stuff I'm working on."   
  
He opened up a search engine and typed "important," then backspaced and typed "jobs." He was about to insert "important" before "jobs," when Veronica started tugging on his sleeve to get him to look at her.   
  
She had a genuine sort of fear stamped on her face. This was...unusual, to say the least. Veronica had always been fearless. This anxiety was only a recent development after she'd lost her job and become a recluse, never leaving the apartment except to shop for supplies.   
  
Dave pulled her to him in a "there, there" sort of gesture which was also unusual. They were affectionate, sure. They were fucking. But Dave found his old cruelty fade with each day, and took on a caretaker role while Veronica sorted out her demons. Thinking about the whole thing from the point of view of Deimos, God of Pain and Terror, left a pukey taste in his mouth.   
  
"What's so scary about humans?" he asked, and he knew it was a stupid question before it even left his mouth.   
  
"Their sheer numbers," was Veronica's first reason, and she began to rattle off a list of reasons, growing more agitated with each detail. Dave had half a mind to just pick her up and carry her petite frame into the bedroom. This typically worked, which was also unusual, because she used to put up a fight back in the first century C.E.   
  
"You know what human beings are capable of. Their imaginations, their faith..."   
  
As she talked, Dave concentrated on some job listings, and typed in some zip codes to focus in on their city. Bingo.   
  
"Their hatred is overwhelming!" Veronica exclaimed, Dave only half listening.   
  
She continued, "I mean, look at what happened to us!"   
  
Dave stopped reading and looked at her sympathetically. She was on her feet now, ranting and raving, drawing a sweat in a red sweatshirt too large for her frame, ripped at the neck as though she had just walked out of a 1980s workout video.   
  
He scratched his head and pursed his lips. It was Veronica's own rule that they weren't to talk about The Twilight. That they should use human names, and feign human histories. If he weren't a human now, he would be able to hear her heart pounding in her chest like a hummingbird's, or feel her anguish heat his skin just by being near her. But instead he discerned this from looking at her, and instead of carrying her off to bed, he'd channel her anger some other way.   
  
"Then go tell  _them_  that," he said, making himself look more annoyed than he was actually feeling. He pulled a mean face, and ran a hand through his oily blonde hair. Stare her down.   
  
Veronica put her fists on her hips and glared back. There we go!   
  
"Fine. I will!"   
  
She stormed off to the bedroom to change into some jeans, threw on shoes and her leather jacket, then headed for the front door.   
  
"I'll give them a piece of my mind. I'll tell anyone who will listen about the changes that need to be made around this dump!"   
  
Dave pumped his fist, replying with an encouraging, "Yeah!" as she stormed out the door, her heels clacking on the stairs until their resonance faded.   
  
He smiled.   
  
"That's my Discord." 


End file.
